


Tox•ic•it•y

by Tellme_whyimwaiting



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big Time Thots, F/F, He’s gonna die don’t worry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, League of Villains, M/M, Mineta a thot, OH GOD WHY, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Villain Deku, Villain Izuku, Villain Midoriya - Freeform, Villain Midoriya Izuku, i love my gay children, i love my lesbian children, owo, possibly under editing, this was moved from wattpad, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellme_whyimwaiting/pseuds/Tellme_whyimwaiting
Summary: tox·ic·i·tytäkˈsisədē/noun1	the quality of being toxic or poisonous."the toxicity of a drug depends on its dosage""Why don't you swan dive off of a building? Maybe you'll be granted a quirk in the next life!""Pick something more realistic kid. Maybe a police officer will suffice.""I'm so sorry Izuku!"Those were the words that broke his dream of being a hero the most.But nobody told him he couldn't  be a villain.-----MY HERO ACADEMIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THE MANGA (AND SHOW) AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO KOHEI HORIKOSHI. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME IS THIS BOOK





	1. our humble beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t got nothin to say

Note: this book was moved from wattpad to here

tox·ic·i·ty  
täkˈsisədē/  
noun  
1 the quality of being toxic or poisonous."the toxicity of a drug depends on its dosage"  
———————

"Why don't you swan dive off of a building? Maybe you'll be granted a quirk in the next life!"

"Pick something more realistic kid. Maybe a police officer will do the trick."

 

"I'm so sorry Izuku!"

Those were the words that impacted his decisions in his life the most. He wanted to be a hero, but his dreams were tossed away like garbage. 

 

But nobody told him that he couldn't be a villain.

\-----  
It was finally the end of class, and Midoriya was the last one packing all of his stuff, but he was approached by him. Katsuki Bakugou. His former childhood friend. "Hey Deku!" Bakugo smirks, hitting Midoriya on the back. "W-what do you want?" Midoriya stuttered. Bakugou just stared at him, and then began to go through midoriya's stuff. Suddenly, he fished out a baby blue notebook, with kanji scrawled onto it.

"Hero analysis for the future? Ha! What a joke!" Bakugou exclaimed as he threw the notebook behind him. "WaiT n-no-!" Midoriya said. But it was too late. Bakugou had threw his precious notebook out the window, soaking it in water.

"Face it Deku, You'll never be a hero! Why don't you go swan dive off of a building, maybe you'll be granted a quirk in the next life!" Bakugou laughed.

•t i m e s k i p•

Midoriya walked home, with a sad expression on his face. He looked at the now soggy and tearable notebook. After standing there and staring at it, tears began to gather in his eyes. "who am i kidding.. I'll never be a hero." he mutters to himself, a lump in his throat. He wipes the tears off his eyes, balls up his fist, and moves on.

On the path he took, something felt a bit.. off. like a pair of eyes were watching him. Or an ominous figure was looming over him. Whatever it was, he ignored it anyway. Before he could take another step, he hears a wet and slimy noise right behind him. His head immediately twists to the direction the noise came from, only to see a threatening, slimy figure towering over him. He screamed and tried to run, unfortunately, he tripped on his shoelace and fell face first onto the ground. The mysterious, slimy figure embraced his body and invaded his throat. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, not for the life of him! 

"Oh god, im gonna die!"  
"This is it, I'm on my deathbed"  
"THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!"  
.  
.  
.  
His vision faded, until he heard a muffled voice.

".... I AM HERE!"

 

He could suddenly breath, and he realized he was out of the " _sluge monster"_  . He finally made contact with the ground, and he got the wind knocked right out of him.

A few minutes later, he woke up with a start. His eyes fluttered open. His head was pulsating like someone shoved a nail right through it. But soon he realized the situation he was in. The one and only number one hero, All Might, was standing right in front of him. "A-ALL MIGHT! IT REALLY IS YOU!" Midoriya said, paralyzed with shock.  
————  
Midoriya quickly scooted back in disbelief. 'I..I need his autograph!" Midoriya scrambles towards his notebook, sprawled out onto the floor, face down. He grabs it, only to see all might's signature already on there. 'H-huh?!' Midoriya thought. "yes it's me! I'm so sorry for getting you involved in all of this hero business, Young boy! I must go now, someone has to get this villain to the police!" All might says, triumphantly, holding up a bottle that had the slimy villain trapped In there. "goodbye, young civilian!" All Might yelled. But before All Might could get away, Midoriya clung onto him.

And at the drop of a hat, they were both in the air. "Hey! Get off of me!" All might said , struggling to get the boy off. " if I let go, I would die!" Midoriya says in fear. All might pictured a green and red splat on the ground. He winced at the sight he pictured. After a minute or so, they both landed on a building. "why did you do that!?" All might asked, scared about what was gonna happen. "well..I -I wanted to ask you a question." Midoriya stuttered in fear.

"well, go ahead! I don't have all day!" all might said. "well.." Midoriya awkwardly. "C-CAN SOMEONE QUIRKLESS LIKE ME BE A HERO LIKE YOU?!" he yelled out of fear. All might's train of thought stopped. But before All Might knew it, his body deflated to a thin, frail man. Midoriya was in absolute shock, but All Might continued what he was gonna say anyway. "Alright alright.. you caught me." This man says. "Y..you cant be all might..!" Midoriya says, in disbelief. "Well I am." This so called all might sighs, before aggressively coughing up blood. Midoriya lets out a shriek of terror. "Ok, so you know how some guys suck in their stomachs and buff up their chests sometimes?" All might asks. Midoriya nods. "That basically what I have been doing." All might looks away in shame. "I can only use my power for a limited amount of time, because of an injury I have." All might says, lifting up half of his shirt, to reveal a nasty scar. "And as for your question, young boy.." all might pauses. "..I don't know, kid. But I don't really think so. Maybe you should pick something more realistic, like a police officer. They may get picked on because we already have heroes, but it's an ok job. Sorry kid, you're out of luck." all might said. Midoriya's dreams were shattered right then and there. By the number one hero. The hero he ADORED since he was a small child.

Midoriya walked home in silence, his head hung down in shame. Until a scream rang out nearby. He ran to the scene to see a familiar sludge monster, surrounded by a fire. The monster was keeping a person captive. He realized, that the person was bakugo. And for some reason, bakugo made eye contact with Midoriya.

 

 

 

And Midoriya smiled.

\---------------

WORD COUND AS OF 8/21/18: 1048 WORDS

  
THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED  
WoOOO first chapterrrr! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. More will be coming soon! See you next update~!


	2. Just hanging around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too dramatic or drastic happens here.

PREVIOUSLY:  
Midoriya walked home in silence, his head hung down in shame. Until a scream rang out nearby. He ran to the scene to see a familiar sludge monster, surrounded by a fire. The monster was keeping a person captive. He realized, that the person was bakugo. And for some reason, bakugo made eye contact with Midoriya.

 

And Midoriya smiled.  
\----------  
Midoriya couldn't stop smiling for some reason. The picture of Bakugou suffocating in the sludge monster just kept popping up in his head. Yeah..That's what kept him smiling. Seeing his former friend, now enemy, suffocate at the hands of a villain, almost dying. But sadly, All Might came to the rescue.

Seeing his enemy survive made his smile curl  
Into a frown. And for some reason, Bakugou was praised for surviving an attack.

"You have such a flashy quirk!"

"Wow! I can't believe you survived that monster!"

"You did good kiddo, it was outrageous that it would attack someone like you."

 

 

" y o u  
C a n  
B e  
A  
H e r o "

 

Midoriya frowned harder when he could hear the praises from the people around him. His hand curled into a fist.

Society is cruel. They love people for their quirks. If you didn't have one, that would be the end for you. No fame, no fortune, you were just a waste of space, and a waste of oxygen.

He opened the door to his house and slipped his shoes off. "Welcome home  
Izuku!" His mom, Inko, said with a smile on her face. "Hi mom." He said, deep in thought. 

As her son passed by, Inko felt that something went wrong today.  
And she was concerned over her son. But she shrugged it off and welcomed him. "I made curry for dinner." She said with a chuckle, trying to push the awkward silence away. "Cool, I'll be there for dinner in a minute." He said, quietly shuffling to his room.

Dinner was silent. When Izuku finished, his mom asked him, "is everything alright Izuku?"

He looked up at her, flashing his pearly whites in a fabricated fashion, just for her. "Yeah, everything is fine mom!" He said. But his eyes said everything for him. He finally left the dinner table, and headed to his room and shut the door. He looked around the room, and it was covered in All Might merchandise.

What happened to him? He admired the man just yesterday, why not now?

He was as right as rain in the morning. Why not now?

He had a deep respect for heroes. Why not now?

 

Why not now?

 

"I don't know, kid. But I don't really think so. Maybe you should pick something more realistic, like a police officer. Sorry kid, you're out of luck."  
.  
.  
.  
That.  
.  
.  
It was because of that, he was broken. He stayed quiet as he stared at one of the many posters in his room. The smile of the number one hero seemed to  
mock him.

 

"Y o u  
C a n t  
B e  
A  
H e r o"

 

He walked up to it, and gripped the corner of the poster firmly. "Who needs hero's .. when you can just BE your OWN HERO!" He said as he harshly tore the poster off its original place. He proceeded to crumple up the poster then throw it away. The rest of them were either ripped , shredded, or also thrown away.

He looked at the figure on the desk. It was his favorite childhood toy. Of, you guessed it, All Might. He stared at it for a moment. Looking at the broken and worn down toy brought him some bittersweet memories. He was finally looking through the rose tinted glass of nostalgia once more.

. . .

He sweeped it off of the desk and into the trash can.

He slightly chuckled. Tears came pouring out of his emerald green eyes, and down his rounded, freckled cheeks. "What type of sick joke was this..? I don't know. What made me believe that this poor excuse of a hero could save us all? I don't know. What made me think..What made me think I could be a hero?!" He says out loud, gripping his hair in frustration.

Inko was listening though the door, as she heard the cruel, twisted, demented words that came out of her son's mouth. What makes this even worse, is that those toxic words were directed at his hero, All Might. She was very concerned for him, but didn't speak a word and and headed to bed. After a few minutes, the loud sobbing died down a bit. It was finally quiet. For that night.

 

*N E X T D A Y*

Izuku was walking to school, recalling the memories of yesterday. He glanced at his feet as he walked, still thinking about how the number one hero, his idol...crushed his dreams like they were nothing. However, he went on with his day, and before he knew it, the school day was ending. He was once more packing his stuff similar to yesterday, and was again approached by Bakugou.

"Have you given up on your stupid dream yet?" Bakugou asked. No answer. "Answer me!" he said louder, grabbing midoriya by the collar. A moment of threataning silence. Midoriya finally decided to respond. "I don't know, having your dreams wither into nothing hurts a lot. But you wouldn't know that. You've been praised for something that I don't have. Your ego is too big to care about anybody else anyway." Midoriya says, showing a sad smile.  
Katsuki looks at Midoriya, as anger boils up inside of him. He throws the greenette against a wall, and shouts:

"say that again. I fucking dare you!"

Before anything could get more violent, a teacher stepped in. "Bakugo! Remove your fist from Midoriya's chest immediately!" She says. Bakugo begrudgingly removes his fist from Midoriya's chest, and huffs in anger. Midoriya sighs in relief, and gets back up on his feet. "Don't think that this is over yet, you shitty Deku." Bakugo says, side glancing at Midoriya in anger. He walks away, kicking the air. Midoriya brushes him off, knowing he's just angry because someone stood up to him. Especially Midoriya. God forbid the shy, timid boy stand up to the Brute of the class, and he'd go as far to say he was the brute of the school.  
He climbs the stairs to the school roof, aware of what he was gonna do next. Midoriya climbs over the fence of the school roof, and stands on the edge. Nobody would miss him anyway. Well, except his mom

.

.

He wasn't really worth alot, after all, he never was granted a quirk.

.

.

Maybe it's worth it to take Bakugou's suggestion.

 

He enables his legs to fall weak, and he enjoys his last moment of breath, the air rushing and hitting him on the face. He lands on something soft.. He can still breathe? He picks his head up, and looks around. He seems to be in a bar. It smelled strongly of alcohol and polish. "Welcome to our bar, Midoriya."

\----------------------------------------- *

*TIMESKIP*

Midoriya makes it out of the school building, and dials a number. He waits for someone to pick up. He finally hears a "hello?"  
"Hey Kurogiri, could you open a portal to the bar for me?" The bush haired teen asks. "Ok, just a minute." Kurogiri responds. After a second, a portal opens up right in front of him. He steps in and makes it to the bar. He feels quite nauseous, Midoriya isn't quite used to teleportation yet. But he will be soon. "Welcome back, Midoriya." Kurogiri says, pouring a glass of champagne for a customer. The scent of alcohol made him feel right at home. It's strange how he has only been here a few times, but he already accepts it like he's been here for his entire life.  
"Hey Kuro-san." Midoriya responds, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. "Kuro-San?" Kurogiri asks. "Oh sorry, it's just a reflex to shorten longer names for me." Midoriya says apologetically. "..I'm fine with that. Just  
Don't overuse it." Kurogiri says, accepting the accidental nickname. He hears the bar door open. "Midoriya kun is back~!" An insanely sweet voice states. He turns around to see Toga, covered from head to toe in blood. "Toga! You have to be careful with all of that blood you spill! You know we are trying to stay undercover." Kurogiri said, like this has happened millions of times before. (It has)  
Midoriya just sat there, mouth agape.

 

Being with the villains is gonna be funnn..

 

\---------------  
New updateeeeeee this one took forever aghdhhvjievefver. But I hope you enjoyed it, see you next update~!

WORD COUNT AS OF 9/19/18: 1264


End file.
